


Mine!

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mountain crept him out at first but when he met that elf he actually liked it a bit too much. </p>
<p>(Contains: Mention of suicide!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

"I swear to god, Buddha, whatever one believes in that I'll kill you as soon as we're back home," Sehun yelled at his best friend who stood almost five meters away from him studying his map while scratching the back of his head. "I'll help you," Kyungsoo muttered behind Sehun as they went closer to Jongin who seemed more lost by the second.  
  
He turned the map to the side and angled his head but nothing seemed to help him. "So, we're lost?" Chanyeol, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against the rocks of the mountain they were standing on, asked. "Looks like it," Jongin admitted sheepishly and looked apologetically at his friends.  
They all groaned in frustration and Sehun let himself fall down next to Chanyeol who patted his head. "I wished Baekhyun was here to lift the mood," the older sighed, "But, no! He's on a couple trip with his girlfriend."  
  
"It's better that way. Or do you want him sitting here telling us how much he misses her and why the heck she wasn't allowed to come with us?" Sehun asked him in return and rolled his eyes. "Oh! Okay, you're right," Chanyeol replied sighing and laid his head back against the rocks.  
"I'm really sorry, guys," Jongin said and sat down as well.  
"Give it to me," Sehun ordered him but grabbed the map himself immediately. He looked at it and asked himself where exactly they had still had a clue about where they had to go and which route they had walked since then.  
  
"I don't think you'll find out where we are," Kyungsoo said and leant against the rocks. "I will," Sehun muttered while scowling at the map in his hand. He had to find the way or else they had to spend another night in this godforsaken forest on this godforsaken mountain. And one more night was not something Sehun looked forward to because something about this mountain crept him out. He did not know what it was but something was not right.  
  
Or maybe he was just being paranoid as usual. It was not the first time he felt like this.  
A few seconds later he threw the map to the side again and groaned. Sehun rubbed his eyes and laid his head back against the rocks. "We won't find home this way. We'll never find it and we'll die here and then we'll be the headline of some tabloid paper," he muttered.  
  
"You're overreacting. You probably feel paranoid again, right? Calm down. It's not that difficult. We managed it for three days to be here and we'll manage another night. Let's just try to find a place to camp, okay?" Kyungsoo said and put the map away so they would not lose it. Everyone agreed and stood up, only Sehun stayed where he was.  
"Come one, you big baby," Chanyeol said and pulled Sehun up by his arm. "I'm not a baby," the younger pouted and followed his friends.  


 

***

  
  
They had even tried calling their families but there was no reception at all. Kyungsoo had been more annoyed than before after they had tried calling them, Chanyeol had decided to immediately go to sleep in his and Sehun's shared tent, Jongin had still been trying to built his and Kyungsoo's tent, and Sehun had decided that going for a little walk in the twilight was the best idea before he punched someone. He just wanted to be home and play his video games.  
  
Walking around the forest made him paranoid again. He had the feeling that someone or something was watching him. "Calm down, Sehun," he whispered to himself as he was walking along a really small stream. He tucked his hoodie closer to his body and walked over to a rock next to the stream. Sehun sat down and looked around - nothing could be seen besides nature - and he pulled out his cell phone. He still had no reception. Sighing he just opened his picture folder and looked through them.  
  
He and the others had taken quite a few over the previous three days. Sehun already knew which pictures he wanted to upload to his instagram. He had one with Jongin and one with Jongin and Chanyeol which were nice looking enough to find their way on the internet.  
  
Looking through the pictures he found one from their first day in the mountains and Jongin had a huge hickey on his neck - which he had later on tried to get rid off by using ointment so his parents would not see it when they came back home. Looking at the picture Sehun could not help himself but giggle a bit. Jongin had been quite embarrassed that day that Kyungsoo had made such a huge hickey.  
  
Suddenly Sehun heard something moving through the bushes. "Hello?" he asked and looked around but he could not see anything. It probably had been the wind. He looked back at his phone but only a few seconds later he heard it again. Maybe he was really paranoid and it really was just the wind. But he was curious as well.  
Sehun put his phone away and walked towards the direction from which he assumed to have heard the noise. "Hello?" he asked into the forest. "Guys, if you're trying to make fun of me I'll kill you," Sehun said and turned around as he heard a noise from the other side. But when he went there he did not see anything or anyone.  
  
Sighing he went back to the rock but not without saying: "I swear, I'll kill you!" Slowly he sat down again and was just about to pull out his phone from his pockets when he heard a noise in the bushes again. This time it sounded a bit like a giggle. Now Sehun was sure he was really paranoid. Why would anyone do that and giggle? It did not even sound like anyone of his friends so he probably only imagined it. But suddenly there it was again.  
"Stop making fun of me!" Sehun yelled and ran to the bush from which he had heard the giggle but no one was there. But the ground looked as if someone or something had stood there.  
  
"You're funny," Sehun suddenly heard behind him. He gasped in shock and swiftly turned around. He did not know that voice which meant someone else, probably someone crazy like a mass murderer, was in this forest as well. Strangely, when he looked at the guy who had spoken he saw someone who was probably around his age with black hair and who was only wearing some kind of dark green pants. He was barefooted and he did not wear a shirt over his muscular body.  
  
Sehun had to admit that he was very hot.  
  
"Who are you?" Sehun said while eyeing the other who sat down on the rock and just grinned at him. "Tao," he answered and dipped his feet into the stream next to the rock. Sehun lifted one of his eyebrows in question. Would a mass murderer tell his name?  
  
"And what are you doing here?" Sehun asked but he only got a grin in return. The guy clicked his tongue and looked slightly amused at Sehun. "First you tell me your name. Then I'll tell you more. Information for information. I think that's only fair," he said and giggled again. For a crazy person his giggle sounded quite nice. "And come over here so we don't have to yell at each other," Tao said and motioned Sehun to sit down next to him on the rock.  
  
"No, thanks," Sehun replied, "And my name is Sehun." Tao nodded. "That's a pretty name, human," he said and again Sehun lifted up one eyebrow but this time in confusion. Why did he call him human? Was he not one himself? Tao turned his head around again and cocked his head a bit.  
  
"Come on, Sehun. I won't hurt you," he pouted which - even though Sehun hated to admit that - looked really adorable and Sehun could feel himself losing his inhibitions a bit, which ended in him walking over to the guy and sitting down next to him while trying to keep at least a bit of space between them.  
Tao smirked at him and turned his body around to have a better look at the other. "I live here," he stated while touching Sehun's bleached hair curiously. "You live here?" Sehun asked and the other nodded. "Sure. Nature is my home. But you humans will never understand that."  
  
Sehun snorted. "Did you escape a mental hospital or something?" he asked which made Tao look at him in confusion. "What's that?" he asked before he started picking at Sehun's t-shirt as if he had never seen something like that.  
  
"Don't fuck with me," Sehun said and slapped the other's hand away which made Tao pout for a second. "Fuck with you? Wouldn't that look a bit different?" he asked and Sehun rolled his eyes. Did that guy think himself funny or what was going on? But when Sehun looked into the other's eyes he seemed serious.  
  
"You're not joking?" Sehun asked and gulped because of the other's intense gaze. Tao shook his head. "Why would I?" he said. Then it seemed as if he suddenly realized something. "Oh! I totally forgot. Humans think we don't exist," he said and started to giggle again. "Come! I'll show you something," he said, stood up, and pointed his hand at the stream.  
  
"Look, okay? Try not to blink or you'll miss it," he said, took a leaf and put it onto the surface. Only a second after it had started swimming it stopped but nothing was stopping it. "I don't understand," Sehun said and stood up himself. "I stopped it in time," Tao replied and gently caressed Sehun's head as the blond knelt next to the stream to look at the leaf. "But.. how?" Sehun asked and looked at Tao who knelt down as well.  
  
"I'm an elf. What did you think?" he said giggling while slowly caressing Sehun's cheek. And Sehun did not even back away even though his conscious told him to do so. But for whatever reason he felt safe with this Tao guy.  
Sehun licked his lips and stared at Tao. He knew the other was not joking but it was difficult to believe him. "An elf?" he asked and laid one hand on the other's leg. Tao nodded. "I should not show myself to a human but you're really cute," he said. Sehun blushed. He should not react like this. Supernatural creature or not: that guy was a stranger and he should be careful.  
  
"I overheard you and your friends," Tao suddenly said, "I can tell you how to get back to the city."  
"Really? Why did you listen to us?"  
"Because my kind looks after the forest and some of us were observing you," Tao replied, looking not a bit as if he was feeling some kind of remorse for observing them. "You observed us?" Sehun asked, sounding slightly scandalized and tried to move back a bit from Tao who just came closer again while nodding.  
  
"You humans have a habit of throwing your trash everywhere and destroying nature. You shouldn't be surprised," Tao said and continued playing curiously with Sehun's hair.  
"Why are you playing with my hair?" Sehun asked while Tao ruffled through it. "Because it's fascinating. You humans and your strange things. I've heard about it. This whole.. dying your hair thing. But why is your hair so frizzy?" Tao asked and leant forward to push his nose into Sehun's hair. The blond gasped a little as his own nose got close to the other and he could smell a fresh and flowery scent which made him weak instantly.  
  
Sehun gulped. "It's.. dying one's hair isn't exactly.. good for it," he said with a hoarse voice and he licked his lips. "Then why did you do it?"  
"Because it looks cool."  
  
Tao slowly backed away from Sehun's hair to look at him. Still, he was really close. A bit too close for Sehun's taste because he just wanted to kiss the other. Or slide his hands over that muscular chest.  
"You humans are really strange. But fascinating as well," Tao just said, giggled again, and lifted his leg over Sehun's so he was straddling him. "What..," Sehun started but could not bring himself to continue saying anything when Tao gently caressed his cheeks.  
  
His face got closer to Sehun's and he could feel the elf's breath ghosting over his skin. He let out a soft gasp again and closed his eyes while his hands found it's way to Tao's legs. "Please," Sehun whispered weakly but the only response he got was Tao's hand slowly sliding from his cheek to his neck and then over his collarbones.  
  
"If I tell you how to get back you have to promise me two things," Tao suddenly said and leant back. By doing so their middles brushed each other for a brief second. Sehun bit his bottom lip so he would not moan. He needed more friction. He needed way more than just fingers ghosting over his skin, even though that drove him really crazy. Tao knew what he was doing.  
  
"Everything," Sehun whispered as he looked at Tao with half-lidded eyes. "Don't tell your friends who told you," Tao said, "And you have to promise me to come back as soon as possible. I want to see you again."  
  
Without even hesitating for a second Sehun nodded. "I promise," he said. He just needed to see this boy again.  


 

***

  
  
"So.. how did you find out where we have to go?" Chanyeol asked as they walked down the mountain the next day. "I remembered that I once went here with my parents," Sehun replied and hoped the others would not realize he lied. "When was that?" Jongin asked curiously. "When I was younger. That's why it took me so long to remember it."  
  
"Did you remember it before or after your little session with your right hand?" Chanyeol asked while grinning evilly and Sehun blushed immediately. "I thought you were asleep."  
"I was. But I woke up for a sec in which I heard you groaning into your sleeping bag," Chanyeol replied and patted Sehun's back. "Sorry," the younger said but the other shook his head. "I understand. And I didn't wake up  _because_  of it so it's okay," Chanyeol said.  
  
When they finally reached the bottom of the mountain and through that their parked car they were all happier than ever. "To be honest.. I kinda understand that Sehun feels paranoid sometimes. This mountain crept the shit outta me," Jongin said as they were putting their things into the trunk. "Right? It was kinda scary," Chanyeol said. "You're all just weak," was Kyungsoo's reply.  
  
During the drive back into their home town Sehun had the chance to witness his two friends being disgustingly lovey-dovey on the backseat while Chanyeol was driving. He could see Jongin gently caressing Kyungsoo's cheeks before kissing him and Kyungsoo sliding up his hand on Jongin's leg. It just made Sehun want the guy he had met the night before even more. He wanted to feel that guy. He had not been with someone in a long time and he really missed that feeling. And just the thought of being able to touch that person, his muscular chest and his beautiful face, made Sehun want to go back immediately.  
  
Sighing he let his head fall against the window to his right and he continued staring at the road. If he had to be honest it had also looked like as if Tao did not want him to leave as well. He had clung to Sehun's hand for some time in which they had just stared longingly at each other. Tao's whole aura had been fascinating and exhilarating. And he had even kissed Sehun's cheek before they had parted ways. The whisper that had followed had been full of promises.  
  
"Everything okay?" Jongin suddenly asked from the backseat. Sehun gulped before nodding and replying: "Yeah, yeah." He could still feel his friends' eyes on him but he could not tell them what was going on. And he was kind of relieved when they soon arrived at his parents' place.  
  
  
  
It was only two days later that he could not bear lying awake at night thinking about Tao anymore and so he drove to the mountain again. He had told his parents that he would only meet up with a friend when they had asked where he was going so late since it had already been nine in the evening. He just had to see Tao again.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the woods he felt again as if someone was looking at him. By now he was sure it was either Tao or some other elf. He really had to ask the other how many of them were there.  
Burying his hands in his pockets he walked up the mountain. He did not know where to go exactly but he thought going to the place he had met Tao was the best idea. There he could wait for the other.  
  
"You came," he suddenly heard a voice beside him and he almost jumped in shock which made Tao giggle. "Don't scare me like this," Sehun said and punched Tao's arm while blushing. "You're cute," Tao just said and stepped from half behind the tree on the path. He immediately grabbed Sehun's hand and pulled him with him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sehun asked as he stumbled after Tao who was quite fast even without shoes on. As if the little stones on the ground did not hurt him at all. "You'll see," was Tao's answer.  
  
  
  
They went up the mountain for a long time without talking to each other but the warmth of Tao's hand was all Sehun could think about anyway. They passed the place they had met and suddenly Sehun found himself between the trees far away from the path.  
  
It only took a short amount of time until they apparently reached their destination which was a little clearing right beside a little waterfall. The ground consisted of soft looking grass and moss and Sehun just felt like letting himself fall right onto it. "It's beautiful," he said and smiled at Tao who had turned around to take a good look at Sehun's face again.  
"I knew you would like it," Tao replied and put his arms around Sehun's hips, pulling him closer. Sehun could see the full moon shining right behind Tao and it seemed as if the elf was glowing.  
  
"Your ears," Sehun suddenly said as he realized that Tao's ears were pointed in that moment, unlike when they had met since they had not been pointed then. "During a full moon night they change," Tao replied. Unsure if he was allowed to Sehun looked at Tao who only nodded. Slowly Sehun lifted one hand up to gently touch Tao left ear.  
  
"It's fascinating," Sehun whispered as his fingers slowly slid over the outline of the elf's pointed ear. "Now you understand why I liked your hair so much when we first met," Tao replied, whispering as well, before he took Sehun's face in both his hands and pressed their lips together.  
  
It went really fast and suddenly Sehun laid on the ground with Tao kneeling over him. The elf had one of his hands under Sehun's t-shirt, slowly stroking the skin while kissing the boy almost senseless. Sehun's hands were on the other's back pulling him down so he could feel the other's skin better.  
  
With fast movements Sehun took of his t-shirt before pressing himself closer to Tao again. Their upper bodies pressed against each other and the feeling of skin against skin was exhilarating for the boy. He felt goosebumps all over his body and he let out a content sigh when Tao gently nibbled at his ear and kissed his way down to Sehun's neck and collarbones.  
  
Against what Sehun had expected Tao to be like the elf did not act overly animalistic. He was more gentle and careful. His touches were soft and almost as if the wind touched his skin but it made his body go crazy and needing more, needing the elf to be even closer. Touching every bit of Tao's upper body just to know what he felt like and to feel how the elf's muscles contracted under his skin was almost not enough.  
  
Sehun slightly lifted his middle to press and rub it against Tao's who moaned slightly against Sehun's neck before he started to slowly gyrate his hips on top of Sehun. Tao lifted his head up again to look directly at Sehun with a grin on his face while moving his body against Sehun's.  
  
"You're beautiful," he whispered and his breath hitting Sehun's lips made every cell of the boy's body tingle. He pulled Tao's head down to kiss him passionately again. "I mean it," Tao whispered in between kisses and let his hand slide down Sehun's side until he reached his pants and slowly stroked the boy's member through the fabric.  
  
"I know," Sehun gasped and jerked his hips up against the elf's hand.  
"Let me make you mine," Tao whispered against Sehun's lips and everything Sehun could do was nod. "Please," he barely managed to say before he moaned again when Tao's fingers stroked the head of his penis through his pants.  
  
He felt light headed, as if Tao took all his worries and fears away. It was an amazing feeling for Sehun who then slid his hand in between them to open his belt, take Tao's hand and guide him inside his pants. The underwear he had conveniently forgotten to wear that day.  
"Impatient?" Tao asked but wrapped his hand as good as he could around Sehun's member. Sehun only moaned and pulled Tao down to kiss him again. Tao apparently knew what he was doing because after a few seconds of jerking Sehun off he had the boy lying under him breathing heavily and moaning with every movement of his wrist.  
  
Tao's lips ghosted over Sehun's neck again and the boy could feel the elf's nose pressing against his skin a bit. "I know you touched yourself after you went back to your friends," Tao whispered, making Sehun shiver in anticipation. "Yes," Sehun breathed out and guided his own hand towards Tao's penis to give him some attention as well.  
  
"Did.. did you keep on.. observing me?" Sehun asked as he slid his hand inside Tao's pants to find that the elf did not wear anything like underwear as well. "Kind of," Tao said and moaned when Sehun moved his hand up and down the elf's penis.  
"I overheard you," Tao added and thumbed the slit of Sehun's member. "I want to hear you better now," he continued before pulling his hand away from Sehun who pulled his own away as well.  
  
"I wanna hear those moans myself," the elf said as he lifted himself up a bit but only to gyrate his bottom above Sehun's middle which made the boy moan again. "I want to give you what you wanted back then," Tao added with a moan before he stood up but only to get rid of his pants.  
  
As fast as Sehun could he pulled down his own pants and grabbed Tao's back to pull him down when the elf knelt down above him again. "Then do it," he said and kissed the elf. Tao smiled against Sehun's lips and nodded slightly. Then he slid his hand between them again to grab both their penises. Slowly jerking them off together he made the boy moan sensually.  
  
Sehun did not know the last time it had felt so intense for him to be touched by someone else.  
It was almost strange to feel it this intense just because of a few touches but Sehun could not bring himself to think about it when Tao's lips found their way way to his neck to suck and bite at it. He licked over the skin, took it between his teeth, pulled at it, brought his lips back on it before sucking the skin in.  
  
Sehun's breath hitched a bit before he pulled Tao's face up to kiss the elf passionately again. It ended up being a bit sloppy but no one of them seemed to mind. Especially not when Sehun grabbed both their leaking members and moved his hand along both shafts.  
  
Panting and moaning was all Sehun could hear and which filled his senses until he could not think straight anymore. Like that he almost did not realize how Tao pulled his hand away and guided the human's penis towards his hole. Only a second before Tao let himself sink down on Sehun the human could think about asking about lube or anything but that was immediately forgotten when the elf sank down until Sehun's penis was almost completely inside the elf.  
  
A gasp fell from Tao's lips and he entwined his and Sehun's fingers before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the human's lips. "Move with me," Tao whispered.  
  
His voice sounded so ethereal!  
  
Slowly Tao started to lift himself up to let himself sink down again and after a few thrusts Sehun started to move a bit as well. Tao picked up his pace after a while, moaning sensually every time Sehun's member disappeared inside him, hitting Tao's prostate.  
  
Sehun could almost not move anymore, too lost was he in the pleasure the elf riding him gave him. He felt slightly dizzy, light-headed, but it was a fantastic kind of light-headedness he never wanted to get rid of. But he could feel his orgasm building in his abdomen.  
  
And when he came everything became blurry and a rush of happiness went through Sehun.  


 

***

  
  
_"Two days ago college student Oh Sehun mysteriously disappeared after..."_  
  
_"...told his family he would go see a friend..”_  
  
_“...during interviews with the police everyone of them stated to not have seen him that night."_  
  
_"Oh's car was found in the mountains and a search party is still looking for him."_  
  
_"...could not be found even after three days of searching. Police claims.."_  
  
_"The search party only found his jacket close to.."_  
  
_"Police said it could be suicide but emphasizes that as long as they cannot find a body..."_  
  
_"... never showed any signs of depression or thoughts of suicide."_  
  
_"After one week of searching for the missing college student Oh Sehun the police stopped their attempts at finding the boy."_


End file.
